Fang and Max's secret
by jacesgirl
Summary: Max and Fang have admited they love each other but are trying to keep it secret from the flock but as they get more intimate it gets harder. rating has been upped 2 M so if adult scenes bother you dont read it!
1. the kiss

The flock looks so peaceful and carefree when they were asleep. We had flown for 10 hours today and the flock didn't even argued when I told them it was bed time. They were so innocent. They didn't deserve this life.

"Max?"

I jumped off the log and spun around into my fighting stance. "Shit fang don't do that" I said as I relaxed my stance.

He gave me on of those what-did-I-do looks. (I knew fang so well that I could read him like a book.)

"You know I hate it when you just appear out of know where and scare the shit out of me."

He just gave me a you-really-are-mental looks.

I just sighed. "What's up fang?"

"Can we talk?" he asked so quietly I barely heard him.

"Yeah sure" I replied without even moving.

"In private" he said while turning around and taking off into the night sky. It took me a moment to get my thought straight before I took off after him.

We flew in silence side by side giving me time to think. What on earth would he want to talk to me in private about? Talk? That was so unfang like! I looked over at him. God he was sexy with his thick black hair in front of his brown eyes and his midnight black wings… NO BAD MAX I mentally slapped myself. He's like your brother. He's your best friend, second in command. He only thinks of you as a friend anyway.

Then suddenly Fang swooped down into the forest with no warning and landed on the highest branch of the nearest tree.

I followed him without a thought and landed next to him on the branch.

We sat there in silence for what felt like ages before I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Look Fang you wanted to talk so speak" I said in the nicest tone I could handle.

Fang turned and faced me. I looked into his. I saw something in his eyes I've never seen before. He looked worried.

The next thing I new he leaned in and kissed me and before I knew what I was doing I was kissing him back. He slipped his hands on my waist and pulled me closer making the kiss more passionate. In response I put one hand around his neck and the other in his hair.

We stayed like that for what felt forever before Fang pulled away.

"Max I love" I was stunned. Lost for words. Fang loves me. He feels the same way about me as I feel about him.

"I love you to Fang" and before I had time to think I kissed him again more passionately then before.

Fangs response startled me. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip asking permission to deepen the kiss even further. I opened my mouth slightly but that was enough. Fangs tongue traced my mouth almost teasingly.

"MAX!!!!" we broke apart at the sound of my name. It was Iggy.

The sun was up now we have been gone for hours.

"MAX!!! MAX!!!" he sounded scared. We had to get back. What if it's an eraser attack…


	2. Attack of the Flyboys

**A/N My co-authors (**_**arwen evenstar bella maximum**_** and **_**smurfyhuckles)**_** and I want to thank all of you lovely people who reviewed our story, added it to their alerts or favourites and so on!!! (Please keep reviewing). Anyway on with the story! **

**DISCLAIMER: My friends and I unfortunately don't own Maximum Ride (sob sob) **

"_MAX!!!!" we broke apart at the sound of my name. It was Iggy._

_The sun was up now we have been gone for hours._

"_MAX!!! MAX!!!" he sounded scared. We had to get back. What if it's an eraser attack…_

I took off at super speed towards the flock without even looking behind to see if Fang followed.

It wasn't very far back to the camp, so it only took me a couple of seconds to reach it.

The camp sight was empty.

"Iggy, Gazzy!" I called but got no response. It was dead silent.

"Angel, Nudge!" Shit still no response. Where the hell were they?

That's when I heard it. A twig snapping behind me.

I spun around ready to take on Flyboys or whatever else there might be, only to see Gazzy standing there nearly wetting himself laughing.

"You will be terminated" he said in a robotic flyboy voice.

That's when Iggy, Nudge and Angel stepped out of the trees in hysterics.

It was a trick. They tricked me. There was no danger at all! Those stupid, arrogant little #&!$

"Max is everything ok? What's going on?" It was Fang. He had missed the whole thing.

"Those stupid little…"

"Max language" Fang cut in.

"Grrr that isn't funny you guys"

"Serves you right Max" Gazzy said.

"What? Why?"

"You just left us all here asleep without anyone watching over us" Iggy said giving a dirty look in my direction.

"I errr, ummm, ahhhh." I stuttered not knowing what to say. I didn't want them to know about Fang and I, but what could I tell them?

"We were out looking for something to eat when Iggy started yelling." Fang said, saving me.

I looked over his way to give him a thank-you look, when I saw him giving me a

we-need-to-talk look. Oh great, the joys of being an adolescent bird-kid hybrid.

The younger kids bought Fang's lie but I'm not so sure about Iggy.

"Guys, Flyboys." Angel said going wide eyed.

"I'm not falling for that again. What do you think I am, stupid?" I spat at her.

"Max, she's not joking, look, there's hundreds of them!" Nudge said, actually sounding partially scared. God she was such a good actor.

"Trick me once shame on you, trick me twice shame on me." I retaliated at them. Geeze they must think I'm really stupid.

"MAX LOOK OUT!"

"Guys, seriously how stupid do you honestly think I am?"

"Well, to tell the truth, incredibly." Iggy replied.

Geeze those guys where too smart for their own… Just then a searing pain ripped through my entire body. Then the pain enclosed me, and I sank into a world of blackness.

**Fang's POV**

God, Max please, please turn around, turn around and actually listen the others for once in your life.

**THUD**

Max's body crumpled to the ground, after being smashed in the back of the head by a Flyboy. Man I hated Flyboys.

I needed a plan, WWMD? She always has a plan, gosh this leadership stuff is so overrated. AHH HAA!

"O.K guys, U and A in 3. One…"

I scooped up Max's limp body in my arms and took off after the others.

After 15 minutes of flying, a massive BANG erupted from behind me, sending shockwaves and shards of Flyboy hurtling through the air.

**Max's POV**

I woke up to the sound of a massive bomb exploding behind me.

It felt like I was flying through the air, but how could I have been? Last thing I remembered…

Owww my head really hurt. It felt like I was having a brain attack, but not as severe. I slowly opened my eyes, only to look up into Fang's concerned looking brown ones.

**A/N Well I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, and that my grammar has improved. The next chap should be up within a week. Apologies for not much FAX, there should be some in the next chap, SO KEEP READING!!!!!!! **

**Luv F.I.T.H, A.E.B.M & S.H :) **


	3. Max goes mental

**A/N O.k. so we we're on a roll, 2 chaps in one day. GO US!!! Once again thanks to my co-authors **_**(arwen evenstar bella maximum**_** and **_**smurfyhuckles)**_**. Please R&R :)**

**DISCLAIMER: MR is not ours. We do not own it. **

_I woke up to the sound of a massive bomb exploding behind me._

_It felt like I was flying through the air, but how could I have been? Last thing I remembered…_

_Owww my head really hurt. It felt like I was having a brain attack, but not as severe. I slowly opened my eyes, only to look up into Fang's concerned looking brown ones_.

**Fang's POV**

As soon as the bomb exploded, Max started to move ever so slightly in my arms. I looked down in time to see her open her pain-stricken eyes.

She started to speak, mumbling at first, and then the words became clearer.

**Max's POV**

It pays to have faith in others Maximum.

Oh no the voice is back. "Why can't you just leave me alone? Can't you see I'm in pain?"

Well if you had listened to the others when they warned you, this might not have happened.

"But, but, I thought they were tricking me." Man, I hate that damn voice.

Trust others and they will trust you.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Why can't the voice just speak plain English?

Gosh whenever I actually want a question answered, it disappears completely.

**Fang's POV**

Oh no, that hit to the head must have done some serious damage to her brain cells.

Hmmm, maybe she's mentally insane, that would explain the voice in her head and the fact she's actually talking to it out loud.

OMG she's started talking about me now.

"Awww, Fangy has such purdy brown eyes. Ain't he just the cutest thing ever?"

WTF? Did she just call me Fangy?

"I fink I'm in love wif him. I mean look at that face. It's just so adorabubble. Hmmm I wonder why he's looking at me like that."

Oh. My. GOD.

"Hmmm I wonder if he has a 6 pack. I'll have to ask him. Hey Fang do you have a 6 pack?"

"Ummm… Errrr. HI IGGY!" I said as he flew up next to me.

"Hey Igsta, don't you fink dat Fangums here is the cutest lil guy eva?" Max asked, obviously still not quite right upstairs.

"Hey Fangums" Iggy said grinning from ear to ear.

I could not figure out what I wanted to do more; kill Max or kiss her. Hmm I think I was going to do both, as soon as she started to act like Max again though.

"Igsta, Fangypoo won't tell me wether he has a 6 pack or not. Can you ask him for me? Pleeeeeease?"

O.k. Max needs to come back down from fairyland. NOW!

"So Fangypoo, you heard the question, what's the answer?"

MAX COME BACK!!!!!!

"You don't need to know Iggy, now go check if Angel needs help carrying Total or something."

As Iggy started to fly away, Max's body suddenly went rigid and she started to scream.

**A/N O.k. So Max was delusional, but there was a bit of Fax there. Hopefully more next chap. It should be out in a couple of days… Possibly. **

**Luv F.I.T.H, A.E.B.M & S.H :) **


	4. The accident

**A/N Yes we did try for some humor last chap and we're glad you liked it!!!! And now what you have all been waiting for FAX!!!!!!!**** Extra long chap!!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own MR but we do own our clothes oh no wait our parent own those too very sad.**

_As Iggy started to fly away, Max's body suddenly went rigid and she started to scream._

**Max's POV**

The brain-splattering pain suddenly brought me to my senses.

Where was I?

Why was I in Fang's arms?

And more importantly, how did I even end up in Fang's arms?

Another wave of pain crashed over me and images started to roll around my head.

Memories of the good years before everything went bad.

Before Jeb left us and before we had even started to run.

Happy memories that I never wanted to let go of.

The pain subsided and I felt my body relax. The images started to fade away and I was left with darkness.

**Fang's POV**

After Max had started to scream, I had ordered the flock to land at the rocky out crop I had spied a few minutes back.

After finding a smooth rock to lay Max down on, I checked to see that everyone was alright.

The flock huddled around us, their faces all displaying concern for Max.

After what felt like hours, but what was more likely seconds, I saw her body finally relax and all the pain disappear from her face.

**Max's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to look up into 5 (6 if Total was to be counted) sets of concerned eyes.

"Are you alright Max?" Nudge asked, quieter than usual.

"When you started to scream, and then clutch your head we got seriously worried. I thought you were going to die. And then Iggy told me about how you were calling Fang 'Fangums' and then asking him about whether or not he has a six pack and…"

"NUDGE! Enough!" Fang shouted with a horrified look on his face.

Oh no no no no NOOOOOOO! NO! Thoughts of a delusional me came rushing back. I felt my checks slowly heat up and as I looked at Fang's face I realised I wasn't just imagining things. However, I could still save myself. None of them knew that I had remembered my delusional muttering, except maybe Angel and she would never tell. Would she?

Iggy suddenly turned and put on a face of deep concentration.

"We have company!" He called out.

I turned my head to see hundreds of Flyboys swarming towards us.

**Nudge's POV**

The drone of robotic Flyboys gradually came closer and Max frantically yelled out instructions.

Iggy and Gazzy were huddled together, probably deciding which bomb they would detonate. They finally came to what seemed like a decision and flew up to meet the Flyboys.

Max and Fang had flown up and were kicking and punching away at the Flyboys.

Angel was holding her own against a large group of Flyboys by weaving through them, and then taking such sharp turns the Flyboys had not time to react, sending them hurtling into each other.

A Flyboy flew towards me and I landed a well placed kick into its gut. I then karate chopped down onto the back of its neck, which sent the head flying with wires sparking crazily. The body dropped lifelessly onto the rocks below and smashed into little pieces.

Suddenly Gazzy yelled "Heads up!" meaning that something big was about to explode- hopefully Flyboys.

Down below I heard Total shouting, Oh no we had left him down there when the Flyboys had attacked.

I flew down to pick up Total, when the bomb detonated.

A massive shard of Flyboy hit me in the side of the head and I felt hot blood trickle down my temple.

I saw the ground hurtling towards me. Then darkness.

**Max's POV**

As Iggy and Gazzy's bomb detonated, I did a quick head count. Fang, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge … where was Nudge? Thinking about it where was Total as well?

I looked down to see Nudge's body plummeting towards the outcrop.

Adrenaline coursed through my veins as I raced towards Nudge, all the while praying that she wouldn't hit the rocks below.

I caught her with only a few metres to spare.

She looked horrible. Blood was running out from the side of her head and already her t-shirt was stained a crimson red.

We flew for a few miles until we spotted a clearing in a forest, then we landed so as to patch up our injuries and rest up.

Fang pulled out the first aid kit from his backpack. After searching for five minutes and obviously not finding what he was looking for, he pulled off his shirt.

"Ah Fang what are you doing?" I asked him. Wow he did have a 6 pack. How sexy!! NO BAD MAX!!!! You shouldn't be perving on him, this is a serious situation and

Nudge is injured. But still, he does look mighty fine without a shirt on.

"We have run out of bandages and we have to stop the bleeding before she looses too much blood. I assumed you weren't about to give me your shirt, so I used mine instead."

"O.k. Iggy, go with Angel and Gazzy to buy some bandages for the first aid kit, and while you're there get some food as well." I ordered as I handed over my bankcard. After all I wasn't about to leave while Fang had his shirt off.

They took of and pretty soon I was alone with an unconscious Nudge and a shirtless Fang.

I walked over and sat next to Fang who was now leaned against a nearby tree.

"So Max, does my 6 pack live up to your high expectations?"

Oh no.

"I erm don't know what you're talking about."

"Well do they match my purdy brown eyes?" Well two can play at that game Fangums.

"I guess they do Fangy, but really I was expecting you to be slightly more toned."

"Oh really?" He asked with a quizzical look on his face. Then he did something I would never forget- he leaned over and started to kiss me.

"You know, I was thinking about killing you for a while, but I think this is a much better option." He said whilst pinning me to the ground beneath him.

He started to softly kiss my neck and then slowly he moved up until his lips were touching mine.

I started to kiss back, each time making it more passionate.

Fang then rolled us over so I was on top of him, then I felt his cool hands slowly creep up my back until they were undoing the clasp on my bra.

Then before I had realised what I was doing, I started to unto his belt… Then I heard this almighty scream.

Nudge had woken up.

**A/N Well plenty of FAX there don't you think? Hope you enjoyed it, the next chap should be coming soon. **

**Luv F.I.T.H, A.E.B.M & S.H :) **


	5. Iggy's present

**A/N damn Nudge always interrupting!!! We like Fax why does she have 2 make it stop!! Oh that's right it****'s our story so hmmmm so it doesn't have to stop lol. We upped the rating to M because there is an adult scene in here.**

**Disclaimer: We own copy's of MR books but not the story ******

_Fang then rolled us over so I was on top of him, then I felt his cool hands slowly creep up my back until they were undoing the clasp on my bra. _

_Then before I had realised what I was doing, I started to unto his belt… Then I heard this almighty scream. _

_Nudge had woken up. _

I leaped up from Fang worried at what Nudge had seen.

Fang got up and stood next to me and where Nudge couldn't see he grabbed my ass.

"Were you two… Were you about to…" Nudge stuttered.

_**THUMP!!!**_

Nudge's lifeless body hit the ground.

Fang desperately attempting to shut Nudge up had hit her over the head with a stick knocking her unconscious.

Fang turned and faced me with a rare smile on his face.

"Where were we?" he asked as he slid his hand up my shirt again.

As I finished undoing his belt he pulled me onto the ground.

"Ahh… I… remember… now" he said in between kisses as he slowly lifted my top off over my head.

He slowly made a trail of kisses down my neck, between my cleavage until he reached the top of my pants where he stopped and started making his way back up again.

I traced the lines of his six pack with my tongue and slowly eased his pants off seeing the effect my antics had on him.

**Fang's POV**

I slowly took her top off admiring each and every curve.

I started kissing down her neck and in between her boobs and continued down until I reached the top of her pants where I started going up to her lips again.

Max started tracing my abs with her tongue and my pants started to feel way too tight. She seemed to pre-empt my dilemma and slowly started taking my pants off.

I ran my hand up her thigh and slid my fingers under the waist band of her pants.

I took her pants off so she was left only in her underwear.

DAMN she looks HOT!!!

I started kissing her again as she slipped her hand down my boxers and started to lever them off my waist.

**Max's POV**

Fangs hand ran slowly up my thigh which felt incredible leaving a trail of warmth and tingling sparks.

He slid his hand under the waist band of my jeans slipping them down my legs, tracing the curves of my thighs and calves.

I shivered with the pleasure running through my body.

He began to kiss me more passionately then ever before as I gently removed his boxers

His response to that was he so very slowly slid my underwear down my legs past my knee then threw it away.

I thought I heard screaming in the distance but chose to ignore it as I was preoccupied with what Fang was doing.

**Iggy's POV**

"Max, Fang we bought the bandages and food." I called but got no response.

A soft silky object hit me in the face as I finished my sentence.

I felt the object but didn't recognise what it was.

"Gazzy what is this?" I asked holding the thing that hit me in his direction.

_Silence_

"GAZZY what is this?" I asked again.

"EWWWWWWWWWW" was all I heard Gazzy and Angel scream.

"WHAT IS THIS AND WHAT IS GOING ON?" I demanded now seriously annoyed.

"That is Max's underwear that you are holding" Gazzy said sounding scarred for life.

"EWWWW" I shouted dropping it like a hot cake.

"What is Max's underwear doing over here and not on her?" I asked hoping the reason wasn't what I thought it was.

_Silence_

"Gazzy tell me what's going on now?" I demanded dreading what the answer would be.

"Well… Max and Fang aren't wearing any clothes and…" Gazzy started.

"Fang's on top of Max, oh no wait, now Max is on top of Fang." Angel finished

OH SHIT

"Iggy I was reading their thoughts…" Not a good idea Angel.

"What's a condom?"

"Ummm, not something you need to worry about, Angel." I managed to say.

"Guys, where's Nudge we're sooooo leaving this disturbing sight" I said actually glad for once that I was blind!!"

"Umm nudge is uncon unconc…" Angel tried.

"Unconscious?" I asked.

"Yeah that's it unconscious in front of us with a big stick next to her." Angel informed me.

Oh no they didn't did they? If they knocked Nudge out so they could have 'fun' they were dead.

I bent over picked Nudge up and took off with Angel and Gazzy behind me.

We would come back tomorrow when everything had settled down.

When I could speak to those two they were D.E.A.D.

**A/N If you like this kinda stuff tell us and if you don't still tell us because we can turn this chap into a bonus and go on from chap 4 with the original story line!!!**

**Luv F.I.T.H, A.E.B.M & S.H**


	6. misplaced memories

**A/N Terribly sorry that it has taken so long to update, but we have been busy trying to get our school to change this stupid program they are making us do (long story). We have also just been spending time reading FanFic stories rather than writing them. Oh and by the way, F.I.T.H changed her name to Jasper-is-the-hottest-vamp (J.I.T.H.V for short) Anyways on with the story. **

**DISCLAIMER: No, we don't own maximum ride or any of the characters from it; **_**however,**_** we do own a muffin, a grape and 15 cents (AUS) which we found on the bottom of a pool, so be jealous! **

_So far…well, Nudge is unconscious, Fang and Max are well, busy and the rest of them have just discovered what's going on. _

**Iggy's POV**

As I led the group away from Max and Fang, Nudge started to stir in my arms.

I called out to Angel, Gazzy and Total, and told them to look for a suitable landing spot where we would be able to spend the night.

Within a few minutes, we had landed in a clearing in a nature reserve and after walking for about 5 minutes, we decided to set up camp.

By now, Nudge was conscious, but as she didn't look so crash hot, I sat her up against a tree and decided to check for signs of a concussion.

"Nudge, can you hear me?" I asked, hoping that she would respond.

"Mhmm, but I've got the worst headache and my ears are ringing and I, I don't feel so good." She replied, turning slightly green.

Just then, she leaned over into the bushes and threw up.

Lovely, I was going to absolutelyKILL Fang next time I saw him.

"O.K Nudge, I'm going to check your head for a lump, because I am almost positive our sex crazed 'friend' Fang, gave you a concussion when he hit you over the head with that stick." I said as I moved closer to Nudge so I would be able to reach her head.

I gently placed my hands on her head and began to search for a lump.

**Nudge's POV**

"O.K Nudge, I'm going to check your head for a lump, because I am almost positive our sex crazed 'friend' Fang, gave you a concussion when he hit you over the head with that stick." Iggy said as he moved closer to me so as to reach my head more easily.

Hang on, what did he mean when he said Fang hit me over the head with a stick? And since when has Fang been sex crazed?

I mean we all know that he's had the hots for Max since like the beginning of time, but Max and he would never do, well, THAT!

All of a sudden I realised that Iggy was calling my name.

"…dge, Nudge, wakey- wakey, NUDGE!!!!" Iggy said while waving his hands in front of my face.

"Yes, Iggy? What do you want" I asked, wondering how long he had been calling my name.

"I said, can you turn your head slightly to the left?' He asked, slightly exasperated. I suppose he must have been calling my name for quite a while.

"Sure" I said as I turned to what I thought was my left.

"No, the other left." Iggy said while laughing slightly.

"Oh sorry, hey can I ask a question or seven?" I asked

"Sure, shoot." Iggy replied

"O.K so, since when has Fang been, well, sex crazed, why did he hit me over the head with a stick, how come I have a concussion, where are Max and Fang and what happened?" I said without breathing once.

Iggy just looked at me and asked, "You honestly don't remember?"

"Well obviously not otherwise I wouldn't be asking would I?" And he was supposed to be smart.

He just sighed.

"O.K what's the last thing you remember?" he asked.

"Well umm… OH well I was gong to get Total when we were fighting the Flyboys, and all of a sudden there was a big BANG, you and Gazzy I assume? And then there was a sharp pain in my head and I felt blood trickling down my check and heard Total yelling my name and then nothing…"

Hmm I was sure there was something else I couldn't quite remember, grrrr what was it?

I started to hit my head in frustration with my hands trying to remember, when Iggy grabbed my hands.

"Umm Nudge?" He asked.

"Yes Iggy? What is it?" I snapped, couldn't he tell I was trying to concentrate?

"I don't think that hitting your head is going to help with your concussion." Grrr why did he have to be so logical?

"I was TRYING to remember what happened, when SOMEBODY interrupted me." I said emphasising how annoyed I was.

"Well SORRY for interrupting and trying to stop you from giving yourself a worse concussion." He said clearly very angry at me.

Whoops.

"Iggy I'm sorry for getting angry. I'm just trying to remember what happened." I said hoping he would forgive me.

"It's O.K I understand." He said smiling, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Just then I remembered EVERYTHING. And it wasn't good.

**A/N Hehehe CLIFFY!!!! Tehehe : D. Now you may be wondering just how much old Nudge has remembered and to find out you need to REVIEW!!!! That's right just click that little 'Go' button on the left hand side of the page. A little OOC we know, but hey Nudge is concussed and it has been awhile since any of us read MR so give us a break :) This chap was a bit of a filler so people can just catch-up and remember what has happened, but the next chap should have a bit of FAX, maybe some NUDGY and definitely the fight between Fang and Iggy. Anyways, review; tell us what you think, what you would like to see happen to the plot line and what you don't want to happen to the plot line :) **

**Peace, Love and Muffins from **

**J.I.T.H.V, A.E.B.M & S.H **


End file.
